Life In Dauntless
by wolfsarecoolerthanvamps
Summary: Tris is your average 16 year log, except for the fact that she's going to be running the most notorious gang in Chicago in 2 years when she turns 18. What happens when she falls in love with a boy from her rival gang in the middle of a gang war? Only time can tell. (Book Parings) (Rated M for language and future lemons)


**Hey you guys :) Originally this story was a Hunger Games but I got stuck in it and deleted it. I****'****m on a Divergent craze right now because of the movie and thought that it****'****d do much better with the characters of Divergent. I only got to two chapters of The Hunger Game****'****s version so this will be completely different. Review and give me ideas, along with criticism; tell me what you like and don****'****t like. I****'****ll give it my best shot. :) **

Tris P.O.V

I wake up to my phone blaring Burn by Ellie Goulding. It's freaking 3 in the morning and I think of who the hell would be calling me. Picking up my phone I see that it's my older brother Caleb. Even though I wanna press ignore, I answer it because it could be important.

*Bold is Caleb and Regular is Tris*

"Caleb why the hell are you calling me at 3 in the morning?"

"Listen Tris, there's no time to explain. Dad needs you down here right now. It's important."

"Damn it Caleb. Can I have one fucking night of rest where I don't have to go out and do anything… I'll be down there as soon as I can."

"Alright Tris. Be safe."

Getting out of my comfy, warm bed I go over to my closet. I pull on a pair of black skinny jeans, and a black tank top with a black hoodie. Thankfully my hair is still straight from when I straightened it this morning. Grabbing my combat boots, and my skateboard I lock the door and start going. Half way there I call my best friend Christina. Luckily she's already awake and at headquarters.

About 3/4's of the way there I start to feel someone watching me. I hop of my board and start walking. I subconsciously put my hand on my hip where my gun is hooked in my waste band. Up ahead I see a guy skating toward me, if it wasn't for the street lights I wouldn't have seen anything.

The guy passes me and I breathe a sigh of relief things didn't go south. I hear him hop off his board though so I turn around. The guys walking toward me and I notice he has black hair and piercing dark blue eyes. If Christina was here then she'd say I would need to hop on that. He walks up to him and holds out his hand.

"It's awkward shaking hands with a guy whom I don't know at 3 in the morning" I say. He chuckles and I think it's the cutest thing I've ever heard. "That's pretty smart thinking. Nice board" he says. I look down at my board and start telling him about how much pop it has. I have a Plan B board and the deck it all black but it has my gangs symbol on the back so I don't show him. The symbol is a circle with fames in the middle thats an orange/red. While I'm admiring my board and off in space I see him taking a piece of paper out and writing something down. Before I can register what it is he puts in my hand he's already halfway down the sidewalk. The bastard gave me his number.

I get to headquarters a couple of minutes later and barge in where I see a meeting taking place. I notice all my friends in there and take a seat by Christina and my dad. Before I get into the meaning I should tell you about me.

My names Beatrice Prior, but if you ever call me that I'll shoot you before you can close your eyes. I go by either Tris or Six. My dad's the leader of the most notorious gang in Chicago, Dauntless. I'm 16 along with my brother and when I turn 18 the gang will be passed down to me. There are 12 districts in our gang that break us up into what we do. I'm ahead of District 12, we do all the dirty work. My district is made up of my best friends and my brother who is 16. There's Christina who's also 16 and as tough as nails. Marlene who is also 16. Shauna is 18. Eric is 18. Max is 18, and the last in our district is Al he's 16. We've all been in the gang for longer than we could imagine, always sticking up for each other and that's how it's always going to be.

Anyways, the meeting lasted about 30 minutes with my dad talking about a new shipment coming in (drugs most likely) and how he's sending District 3 out to get them. We however will be there in case the Prodigies try to overtake them. Like I said, we get the dirty work. The drop off is on Saturday so I have three days to relax.

After the meeting I go hug dad and go up to the fourth floor where my gang likes to hang out. We have a little secluded corner that has beanbags along with a couple flat-screens and game stations. Chris and I take a beanbag in the corner and started talking. Chris talks about her shopping trip today and how everything sucks being single in her world. Noticing I zoned out she klunked me on the head. "Tris were you even listening to me?!" "Yeah…no. I'm sorry. I had a weird run in earlier and its on my mind." "Oooooo, tell me." I tell her how after Caleb called me I got dressed and started skating here then I ran into a boy. At the mention of a boy Chris is all ears and starts rattling off questions faster than I know what she's saying. I get up and call out over my shoulder "Chris, he gave me his number by the way" and run before she can catch up to me. I catch Caleb getting into his truck and we ride home, tired from being up in the wee hours of the morning.

So, what'd you think? That was nerve-racking and exciting. I know it sounds boring now but I promise it's gonna heat up, I have some pretty big plans for this story. I just have to get the base going first. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I also need a proofreader if any of y'all would like to be it. Thanks bunches. :)

-K


End file.
